A. Field of the Invention
My present subject is high energy trigger reset methods and apparatus that include hammer fired, gun bolt driven automatic trigger reset technology that is herein referred to as FLEX-FIRE G2 TECHNOLOGY. The following is a specification of my invention, including attached drawings. This specification is intended to be understood by a person skilled in the mechanical arts inclusive of modern semi-automatic arms.
B. Description of Related Art
In the art of trigger activated small arms it may be increasingly desirable to be capable of more rapidly repeatable, and more accurate shot placement, or in any way to decrease repeatable operating cycle duration within mechanical practicality.
The concept of a semi-automatic arm includes a manually activated trigger that fires once per operating cycle. In the case of a small arm with a reciprocating gun bolt an operating cycle is comprised of two strokes of the gun bolt. One stroke is rearward, one stroke is forward. Each operating cycle requires an independent depression of the trigger to initiate, and also requires a reset of the trigger per operating cycle to initiate a subsequent operating cycle.
In my technical writing that is dated Sep. 11, 2014, with revisions thereof ultimately entitled FLEX-FIRE TECHNOLOGY of U.S. Pat. No. 9,568,264, I've introduced a gun bolt driven direct mechanical reset of a trigger. This technology accomplishes digital precision of trigger reset function at any given gun bolt reciprocation rate, and therefore has provided a fundamental basis for futuristic high-speed semi-automatic fire control/operating systems.
Flex-Fire technology proper, in this context, is a technical term referring to high energy trigger reset technology. Basically, this implies that a trigger depression followed by a high energy automatic trigger reset, are accomplished per unit firing cycle. The use of “high” energy in the descriptor is given to indicate a trigger reset force that exceeds the typical force of manual activation, and therefore could be considered a positive displacement trigger reset.
Trigger activated semi-automatic arms that utilize technological claims of U.S. Pat. No. 9,568,264 include a high energy trigger reset method and apparatus having a striker type ignition system.